


Finally Free

by dimethief, mirrorworldangel



Series: Rainbow Six Mafia!au [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, French Mafia, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Murder Family, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weddings, and we got ourselves a porn fic, burlesque dancer!Rook, kink talking through a phone, mafia leader!Doc, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: The prequel of a series, that begin with the French Mafia family
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Series: Rainbow Six Mafia!au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746274
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story started out as a conversation in Tumblr, that somehow we decided to patch up together our parts to form a porn fanfic based on the new Mafia event. I am not ashamed to say that we got SUPER thirsty. Enjoy. This is just a taste for things to come.  
> \- mirrorworldangel
> 
> Everything started with a conversation, then the smut coming out, and now things got more excited since we planned more about this AU. Now we just make the new event spicier by adding ABO universe ;) I'm happy and glad to do this with angel, she's the best! Enjoy some spicy content before the big ride.  
> -Dimethief

Doc watched the darling beauty dance to the stage in nothing but his sheer lacy lingerie, both large fans fluttering teasingly in each hand to let the audience sneak a peek at any ounce of skin. He took a small sip of his wine, and gave a nod to the pianist to pack it up. He's bringing his Darling back home.

That boy, besides how beautiful his body was, had something really triggered Doc’s interest. It might be his eyes, crystal blue but full of lust that was burning every inch of the icy wall of that young boy’s soul. It was a true lust that flew from the boy’s toes to his head, which really erected Doc in all his senses. It could’ve been the sweet omega scent that screamed lust, but at this moment Doc really didn’t care. He’s turned on, inside out.

With a deep breath, he fished his wine up with a gulp, and straightened up and left. But not before giving a nod to his bodyguard to "take care" of the man that's irking his Darling's performance.

Was he really going to just leave and spend the rest of his night alone? Of course not. Doc would have already had his bid laying on the table to the owner of the club. He’s the mob boss in this district after all. And whatever he wanted , he got it no matter what. Later that night, he’d be in his mansion, chilling with a glass of his favorite wine in his hand, patiently waiting for the omega boy to be presented in his room as he wished.

But to his surprise, the moment he entered his car, there sat his Darling at the opposite of him. Now in a glimmering coral pink dress that he had gifted to him, a white faux fur coat wrapping his bare shoulders, the net that covers a part of his face accentuates his sultry appearance. His dark hair in neat curls, his lips red like the blood that stains his shirts, his legs bare for his eyes to see. And the gold heels make his legs long, irresistible; a breathing sin.

"Hello Daddy," he said. And by God, his voice, the finest sounds he could ever listen to forever.

It could be a stupidly wide grin showing on his face, but that’s what Doc truly feels. A great surprise, wasn’t it? Hand running upon the smooth tight, Doc smirked as he pinched that boy’s inner thigh with a great force, harsh enough to leave a red mark. That boy squirmed with a soft whine, helplessly tilting his head and fully sinking into the soft leather seat. Pulling the boy closer to him, buried his face between the fur and the neck,  _ oh the sweet vanilla omega scent, his beautiful omega _ , Doc swore he could’ve just lost his control right here if the driver wasn’t here.

As the teasing touches were torturing both of them, the trip almost felt longer than ever. Doc caressed that boy’s neck with his cheek as if it was the softest blanket. Sniffing deeply, Doc was drowned in the scent, a mixture of vanilla and rose, so arousing and sweet. “Oh baby boy, I can’t never get enough of your scent.” Doc muttered without even his own consent. He couldn’t help but praising, worshipping every part of this boy who’s the only one making his cock as hard as ever.

Hand reaching deeper inside the boy’s dress, Doc sucked in the air sharply, pleased by the fact that he’s boy was so wet already. The dripping slick made a clear statement that the boy was so turned on, and the heat between the boy’s tights only drove Doc crazy. A thin layer stopped his hand from touching what he desired, and Doc was in no mood for any kind foreplay. A rough pulling, the underwear now was down to the boy’s ankles.

His Darling let out a surprised gasp, and looked at the man beneath him in a coy pout. "Hmm? That eager Daddy?" he asked. He then pushes the man to make him lean against the seat better. The man raised his eyebrow in question, before to his surprise, his Darling then proceeded to remove his cock out from the zippers of his pants and stroke it.

"I guess I have to make you wait a little longer before we reach home," his Darling winks before he takes the entire member into his mouth.

It’s soft, tight, warm, and wet. That’s all Doc could think when the boy swallowed his entire cock down his throat. Glancing down at the hardworking young boy, trying his best to adjust his messy breaths, Doc grabbed that boy’s hair softly. What a good boy. As Doc thought of it, his breath hitched every time the boy deep throat his cock down. His darling knew too well about what he liked. Then it was a loud pop sound, followed with Doc’s swollen dick twitching in the open air. Doc groaned and pulled the boy up and smashed his lips upon another’s roughly, tasting his own precum mixed with the boy’s drooling saliva.

His Darling moaned wantonly, his hips eagerly thrusting against his own bare cock, slicking it with his leaking juices. As they continued to kiss, Doc was about to reach down, when they felt a sudden halt. The two of them gasped when the driver knocked against the window, and the two of the scurried away to make themselves proper. However, he quickly snatched away his Darling's underwear, earning his cute little pout from his stained lips.

"Come," he said, dragging him out of the vehicle and into the large gated doors of a mansion, their love nest. "Get cleaned, and doll yourself well. Tonight I will worship you like the goddess you are, but first I will have to deal with some "loose ends"," he said. 

"I promise I will make it good, Daddy. Don't be late," he said with a wink. And with a final kiss to his lips, the belle of the room treks up to the grand stairs, his short flapper dress revealing the bare backside and his nether regions for the man to peek.

The boy stepped in the hot shower, letting the water rinse down touching every part of his skin. He had to be good for his dear Daddy. He needed to warm up right now so his daddy would be able to enjoy him as much as possible. Biting down the lip, he reached over his legs, rubbing a finger against his hole feeling the warm and tight rim starting to soften. No lube needed as the slick had already made a mess, slowly pressing the finger in, he whimpered. Later the finger would be replaced by something way thicker and longer, stretching him wide open, and indeed he would be open up for daddy’s cock like a good boy.

When the second finger slipped in, he had the urge to touch his own swollen dick.Though swinging in the lust, he could not do it. It’s always forbidden to please himself without his daddy’s presence, but this was only a warm up for daddy, right? Only a warm up. He mustn’t touch himself, not even mention to come. But god, didn’t this feel good. Hips rocking backward and forward, he’s basically fucking himself with his own fingers, both two of them disappearing, swallowed up by his hole. Between the lust and shame, he was functioning on sensation alone. Only if the leaking swollen cock and dripping precume reminded him how bad he wanted his daddy’s cock.  _ Daddy, please _ .

Grumbling against himself, the mafia leader slammed the door out of frustration as he angrily pulled out his tie. Traitors, dare to challenge him and his hard work empire, and now a coup to steal his gold? He won't allow that to happen at all!!! But all anger that was still in his mind disappeared when he saw the foggy silhouette of his Darling, his bare back against the glass doors. Moaning to himself, unaware of the figure behind him as he himself is blind to his self pleasures. Doc tsked, and proceeded to open the glass doors and step inside the showers, still clothed.

"I thought I told you to never pleasure yourself without me Darling."

Cupping the boy’s face tightly, Doc looked straight into that boy’s eyes. They were clouded with lust and moreover fear. Oh fear, something Doc loved to see in this boy’s eyes. This boy had been taking the initiative too well today, and he needed to learn who’s the master here. Shivering violently, the boy grasped Doc’s arms reluctantly, not sure if his action would displease his daddy more or not. 

“Please. I did not. I was opening myself for you, daddy. I didn’t do it for my own pleasure, but yours.” The boy whimpered, almost begging, as the tears rolled down upon his cheeks. Cocking a brow, Doc glanced down finding the boy’s cock was still hard dripping down precum, all messy.

“Prove it.”

The order was delivered, clear and loud. After being let go, the boy dropped on his knee swiftly, hands reaching back and spreading his ass open. Doc inhaled sharply as the boy’s hole fluttered for a moment over open air, gaping wide enough for him to see inside, before it closed into the tiny pink pucker as it should be, except redder and shinier and making Doc’s cock hard right away.

"Nice, very nice," Doc cooed, as he hurriedly pulled his member out of his pants. Stroking a few times, he then aligns himself to the tiny pucker, rubbing against it for a few times to tease, making the omega beneath him squirm. Without a warning, he immediately pushes in one go, surprising his boy with a loud yelp. OK, how hot it is inside, like an inferno eloping his senses and making him blind to everything around him but the heat. His darling is breathing hard, trying to get used to the girth, though the two of them know that they enjoy this kind of foreplay.

"Daddy...my alpha daddy.." He whimpered, eyes slowly brimming with tears as he looked at him. Doc's hard exterior slightly softened, and he gently pulled the man to him. He never liked to hurt his Darling, even though the fear he carries is very intoxicating. As he gently kisses the man, he slowly begins to rock his hips.

It was almost impossible to not speed up his thrust everytime the boy’s tight hole clenched around his cock, but Doc still held his pace, making it slow enough to actually avoid hurting this boy. Doc sure did love doing it rough to his plaything, but he’s not ready to break him, yet. Such a good boy, Doc would never get enough from this boy; no matter what it takes he would protect his treasuring boy, even from his own inner demon. Unless...

“Please, I want it rough, daddy. Spare me with teasing.”

Doc’s eyes hooded, a smirk lit up upon his face.

“Only if you behave.”

Flipping the begging omega over, Doc held tight to the boy’s thighs as he stood. He carried the boy's limp body in his arms, legs splayed wide while he settled them around his hips. The boy’s head fell against Doc’s shoulder, and after a heavy moan for a moment at the loss of sensation, he couldn’t help but bounce himself up and down on Doc’s cock.

Capturing the boy’s mouth, Doc pressed a deep kiss, tasting the sweet juice till it dripped down from the boy’s mouth. One hand gripping hard upon the boy’s shoulder, breaking the kiss, Doc stopped him from moving too much in his arms and also, most importantly, bouncing on his cock.

“Told you to behave.”

The boy squirmed, whining in unsatisfied, while he nuzzled against Doc’s neck looking for more to fill his urging emptiness.

“Quiet, baby boy. You will save that after I take you to the bed.”

Whining, the boy complied. As much as he loved his daddy's rough side, his harsh treatments can be painful. As the two of them continue to kiss, the boy proceeds to claw through the wet clothing that is stubbornly clinging onto his lover's body, removing the buttons of his silk vests as gently as he could. He really adores this vest very much.

Doc could feel the buttons loosening and helped him shrug the item off, but chuckled when he saw the struggle against his silk shirt. Feeling a bit impatient, he hooked one of his arms around his lover's hips and hoist him up, and leaned him against the wall, where when his boy wrapped his arms around his neck for support, proceeded to rip his own silk shirt and discard the rest of the clothes to the floor.

The buttons are going to be a bitch later to find, but it was so worth it when he saw those beautiful eyes darkening, having fallen deeper into lust, and felt the warmth around him tighten.

"Oh daddy..." He replied mumbily in repeat, hungry to kiss the predator in front of him. Finally free from the confines that suffocate his body, he took his darling out from the showers and trekked his way to their bed, his member still inside of him, knowing his way without worrying to hurt his Darling along the way.

Dropped on the bed, the boy growled in pleasure when the thick cock was pulling out from his needy hole. However, soon being away from his daddy’s broad body and addicting cock, the boy protested with a quiet cry out. Lost in lust, the boy fluttered his eyes open, misty gaze fixing on Doc.

“Beautiful boy. You’re so beautiful.”

Doc muttered under his panting breath, looking down and letting his shadow loom over the boy as he gave himself a second to admire how alluring his boy was at this moment. After he peeled his own clothes off, Doc pulled the boy closer by his legs till the boy’s inner thighs touched his knees. Automatically lifting the hips, the boy yanked his lower part forward impatiently needing his daddy to touch it.

Doc had his plan. He’s not going to give his plaything what he wanted right now unless he asked, no, begged nicely. So he leaned down trapping the boy between his arms, slowly rocking his hips as his own hard cock rubbed against the boy’s leaking one.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I-” The boy was cut off with a moan. Desperately wanting Doc to do more, but the overwhelming pleasure from his cock was halting him from speaking properly. His cock was leaking more precum, only making Doc’s grinding even more smooth. The boy gripped tightly upon Doc’s shoulder, mouth hung open as he looked right into Doc’s eyes.

“I want you to fuck me so badly daddy. Please, my alpha. Want you to breed me, bathe me in your cum, make me yours.”

_ Oh, my mate, my omega. Mine. _

Doc inhaled sharply as the natural Alpha instinct took over his mind, and Doc growled out menacingly before kissing him. Oh how beautiful his boy begs, how alluring he is when he's desperate. His own siren to please, to worship, to drown him in the seas of lust. The kiss was a clash of teeth and tongue, drool flowing out from the corners of their blips and hot breaths mingling in a smog. He can feel his lover's lithe hands trailing down from his chest to their nether regions, feeling those delicate fingers stroke them faster, their combined precum acting as lubricant to make it faster.

Pushing himself away, he then took hold of both of his lover's arms and left the bed to pick up his discarded tie, and walked back to tie both of his wrists to the bedposts, his lover thrusting his hips in protest for being ignored, but Doc smacked his abdomen in punishment, and all movements ceased.

"Spread yourself, open yourself to me just the way I like it," he ordered. 

Face still red in arousal and frustration, the boy did what he was told, spreading his legs as wide as he could, leaving his still erect cock standing and leaking.

Sure the bondage thing excited Doc very much, but he still needed to be careful before he hurt his baby boy.

Doc stroked his cock several times before he positioned it right against the boy’s ass. With almost little effort, his cock slided in the boy’s hole smoothly as it opened up for him naturally. A long growl escaped from Doc’s throat; it’s too warm, too tight, too sloppy, too good… Doc sat up on his knees and forced his cock even deeper into his boy’s slick channel. The boy tensed with the abruptness of it, and Doc’s pinching at his nipple only made him cry out for more.

As the boy’s moans filled the room, Doc was deeply lost in his sensations. He could hear his boy panting and groaning, whimpering so good and the pleas of more please. It drove Doc wild, tempting his inner demon, making him thrust harder with frightening force. But the boy just took it, no protesting at all. His hole stretched obscenely, and he took Doc to the base every time, feeling the pain and pleasure mixing in his incoherent rambling and moaning.

As Doc continued to fuck him she senseless, he latched onto the boy's pale neck and suck on the soft skin, marking him for the world to see him as his. His hands continued to tease his boy, pulling his nipples and slapping him harshly, holding him in place that it will bruise the next morning. But the boy only begged for more, wanting him to use him as his playtoy, his little whore, his favourite Darling.

Sweat covering both of their naked bodies, the smell of sex lingering in the air, the warm contact of flesh upon one another, its too much for the boy beneath him. With his mumbles turning into incoherent mumbling, his body jerking to every thrust, and his whines becoming louder. He's almost close to completion.

Doc placed his hands on each side of the boy’s shoulders, pressing his dear boy into the mattress as he pistoned in and out of the boy. His boy was right beneath him, and Doc murmured delicious filth in his low and raspy voice, teasing the boy while he fucked him.

“You’re so tight around me. My baby boy, you like this, don’t you?”

The boy moaned.

“Do you want me to come inside you? You want to make a baby? Want to have daddy’s baby?”

“Yes, my alpha. I need your knot. I want..”

The boy’s face was turned to the side, buried in the mattress. He couldn’t even finish his words as the wide knot was thrusted into his tight channel.

There.

_ His omega. _

Doc had to use all his strength to force himself not to bite into his omega’s neck. Not yet, and he had to save it for the holy day. Doc growled in such deep voice, all primal and wild, and the fever was driving him thrust until his knot swelled as far as it could, locking into place deep inside. And doc came with a roar.

  
  


In an instant, the omega came. Fisting the sheet, the boy felt his body was out of his control, trembling in sweat, twisted in heat. The boy bit down on the sheet, screaming as his cock twitched with his orgasm. 

The boy’s hole tightened around Doc’s cock, making Doc come deep inside his lover’s ass. Filled with cum, the boy whimpered with each spurt of Doc’s until he was completely spent.

Both of them trembled in the wake of their orgasm, panting deeply for breath, limbs tangled with one another as the thin satin sheets lay crumpled beside them. Hairs tousled from their tryst, the two of them stared at each other for a short whole before falling into giggles.

The two then shared a sweet kiss, while at the same time freeing the boy from the knots of his silk tie. Once released, the boy immediately wrapped his arms around the man and gently fumbled to tuck themselves into bed, with the boy snuggling upon the man's chest and kissing the hairs above it.

As the silk blankets were laid upon the two of them, the whole surrounding was basked in a peaceful silence.

The air was dense, filled with a musky and salty scent. Someone had to clean everything up right now. Moreover the stickiness between their legs had become less bearable now. They couldn’t just stay on bed like this after sex, not with cum and sweat covering their bodies.

Signing Doc pulled himself away from the boy, thinking it’s time to actually get in the shower, but a hand grabbed his forearm, halting him from leaving. Looking over his shoulder, Doc found his boy now had already sat up and looked at him with glistening eyes.

“Don’t go. At least not now.”

“Just need to shower. I’m not leaving you.”

“Yet.” The boy lowered his eyes, finally letting his hand down. “You’re going to leave eventually. And I’ll have to wait another week to see you. I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to wait. I don’t want…”

Voice trailed off, followed by a light weeping sound.

Oh, poor baby boy.

Doc’s heart sank. He made his love cry. He made his baby suffer. He would never do that, but he did this time, not on purpose though. Doc had been busy recently, and he had to travel around to deal with some issues. He couldn’t bring his love with him for the sake of their safety, nor couldn’t he just ignore the problems as it had been a severe threat to his streets.

Pulling the sobbing boy into his arms, Doc inhaled deeply before he said, “I’m not going anywhere without you. Don’t worry, my baby boy. I had already taken care of the problem, so I won’t be leaving you anymore. I’m staying here with you.”

The boy froze. He pulled away to look at the man in the eyes, looking for truth.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" He asked.

Doc gently touched the boy's cheeks with the palm of his hands.

"You will never leave me, and will never return there to that place again. What has been done is done," he replied.

"But I don't understand..." He said.

Doc looked at the boy and said nothing before taking a deep breath.   
  


“I’m not going back to business. I’m done. I don’t think I can devote my whole self to it anymore, not now since I have you. I… want to start a new life with you.”

Doc looked at the boy warily, patiently waiting for his baby boy’s comments. He hadn’t asked him for opinions before he made his decision, but he knew he couldn’t wait. He’s tired of running around without his love standing next to him. Every time he walked in that brothel, seeing his love on the stage being exhibited to other men, it drove him madly jealous. There’s no way he could live with this.

“Are you serious? What’s going to happen to your streets. What about the brothel? You know, I-I’m still..”

“Don’t worry. Like I said before, I had already taken care of it. My brother, Montagne, I don’t think you met him before, but he will take my position and run my streets. And about your job, I had bought that place already. And your contract? Pretty sure it’s gone in a mysterious way, so you’re free now.”

The boy looked like he’s still digesting Doc’s words, but then his eyes widened as he finally understood what Doc’s mean. The boy crashed onto Doc’s embrace, pressing all his weight on Doc’s chest. He let out a joyful sign, nuzzling against Doc’s neck.

“I love you,” Doc hugged his boy even tighter as he confessed.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really wanted to add a wedding scene here to end it all up, and I somehow had the urge to put some violence in this chapter because let's face it what's a mafia film without some murder in a fancy event? I am a bit wary with the wedding speech, but I am super proud about the murder families. I hope you all enjoy this fic! There will be more soon and dimethief has some surprises soon for this au!  
> \- mirrorworldangel

**_3 months later…._ **

The wedding was in full swing, the atmosphere shone in a gentle golden hue, crystal chandeliers decorated the room like diamonds, bouquets of the freshest flowers and finest satin and silk draped the hall, and everyone was enjoying the party to the fullest. The band playing in the background, the dancers on the dance floor dancing along to the tunes like their life depended on it.

Men and women, no matter their class; from rich to poor; Alpha, Beta and Omega; all part of the family business or mere friends; all were invited. 

At the centre of the dance floor, stood the newly married couple. The bride was still in his wedding dress, a beautiful elegant pearl-coloured dress with glimmering ensembles and roses and diamonds adorned to the crown of the veil, with the groom dressed to the perfect nines of his best suits dancing away without a care in the world around them but themselves.

Rook stared at the grand table, where most of the family members sat. He had met the siblings, though he never questioned about the absence of their father.  _ “The less said about him the better,”  _ Doc would always answer. 

The only parent present is their mother, a finely-aged woman with her greying hair loosely tied to an elegant bun, dressed in fine clothes and pearls and a smile that could easily charm others, but her eyes speak danger. 

And sitting next to her was Montagne. The oldest son and Doc’s second-in-command. An Alpha of birth but was shunned by their father for the better sibling. Ruthless against his enemies, but loyal to his family and the business, even after all he had to go through. Though, Doc seemed to trust him very well, and didn’t Doc tell him that he’d let his older brother take his position? Maybe finally, after all these years of being overshadowed by his own younger brother, Montagne got what he deserved.

Twitch is the only Beta daughter, but so far is his favourite in-law. The infamous thief of California, and is well-known for her itchy trigger finger for a bloodbath of ten men dead. Besides the spine-chilling shooting skill, she’s also known for her intelligence. She’s the few females who actually had a diploma these days, majoring in engineering with impressive crafting skills. Still, in Rook’s eyes, she’s the sweetest girl she’s ever been, and very eager for the thrill of murder. 

However, when it came to the youngest brother among them, Rook found Lion was rather puzzling. He’s always the wary and quiet one. Always guarded to himself, even to his own family. Nobody really knows what the youngest one is like. He barely showed up in public, but at least this time, for his brother’s sake, he attended the wedding. It’s no secret that people were always curious about him the most. Some said that he was the crazy one and that’s why the family was hiding him from the public, while others also said that he’s not their biological brothers. Rumours aside, Lion’s indeed different from his alpha brothers - he’s the only Alpha who has fangs.

A cold glare muted the chattering crowd, and then Lion gave Doc a nod, as if that’s his only way to show his blessings to them.

The biggest surprise was not the family, oh no,  _ it’s one of the guests invited _ .

Somewhere at the furthest corners of the room, sitting in nonchalance, sat the Moroccans. Said descendents of a former noble king in the Middle East, they’re considered the mysterious and richest mafia leaders of California, even arguably as the first generation of the United States. Landowners, all three generations of them. Doc’s father owed a huge amount of debt and nearly caused a civil war between the two mafias, and his life ended with his own children’s hands.

How did Rook manage to obtain the Moroccans trust no one will ever know, but there were rumours about some stolen stash of gold hidden in the brothel and the involvement of its previous owners. 

When the dancing and music were over, the married couple were led back to their seats with a full round of applause, the bride and groom gleaming with joy and full of love. As all guests are finally seated and well-fed, Twitch then knocked a wine glass loudly to gain the attention of all of the

“I would like to thank all of you for coming to my wedding, it has been the greatest pleasure to share this great moment with all of you. It has been a harsh 3 years to rebuild and restore all of the damages the # _ connard _ of a father that he will never be ours, and all of our joint efforts to restore peace in the streets of California has finally been achieved in all of our hands.” And everybody clapped and cheered to the Alpha’s speech.

“I usually would like to have a celebrational party, but this party is not about that. This party is about loyalty, devotion, trust, love,” he reached out his hand, and when Rook grabbed it, he gently raised him up from his seat and pulled him to his side by the waist. “and a whole lot of sex.” he replied with a proud smirk. And that caused Rook to form the prettiest shade of red that Doc loved so much, several leering cheers and wolf-whistles, and a stern smack to the head by his own mother. “We’ve met in the most unexpected situations, and our hearts have united, and like the finest wines, time has sweetened our dear romance in the full moons.”

“But I have realised the longer we are apart from each other,I found that he’s the only one who is worth more than all of this,” he then turned around to face his bride. “He is my other half of my heart, my world...and he is always right beside me through thick and thin…and I would like to spend more time with my Omega, my new and only wife…I want to start a new life with him comfortably…” he added, gently tracing his Omega’s cheekbones and leaned against Rook’s forehead.

“So I decided that I am retiring from the family business.”

Everybody gasped. A few glasses and tablewares had fallen to the ground, someone from behind fainted with a ‘thud’ to the ground, and all of that made him frown. 

And whenever Doc frowns, something bad is gonna happen.

From the various crowds, a man stood up. Judging by his appearance, he lacked the mafian swagger, and is more on the street gang, a literal small fry compared to the big boy. His suit is a size too big, his posture is lazy and he reeks of cheap cologne. The guests around him had nearly gagged out in disgust, and Doc is no exception: he can smell the terrible low-class Alpha from afar. 

And right now  **_he’s smoking_ ** . A big no no.

“You’re leaving the business...just for a  _ whore _ ?” He rudely answered, gesturing the bride with his cigarette hand. 

He coldly looked at the family as he rudely pushed his way to the middle of the dance floor, a few of his lackeys following him behind dumbly.

“Don’t make me fucking laugh,” he said. “ Of all of the cunts you can have in California,” which caused everyone to gasp and slightly panic. A few growls were also heard from other guests, mostly from the family’s own pack and other Betas and Omegas. “and you took the infamous pearl of the Siren?” 

“And what’s your problem with it peasant?” Nomad, the Empress of the West, hissed. But the man ignored her, possibly stupid to recognise her as among of the Legendary Elite, or just arrogantly bold. 

And to make things worse, he snapped at her like an annoyed parent would to a child. “Fuck off you bratty princess!” He yelled before staring back at them. 

“Well, I object - ”

But the man did not get to finish his sentence, for somewhere out of the blue, a loud gunshot rang throughout the whole hall and watched as the man staggered to the side and watched as the man’s right side of the body began to bleed red. The two lackeys tried to pull out their guns from the side, but Twitch, true to her name was quicker. Their bodies were danced like broken marionettes as they were riddled with bullets, before falling to the ground in a bloody mess of flesh. Doc quickly pulled Rook into his arms to shield him away from their sights, Montagne stood in front of the couple to shield them from any further harm.

Lion, with his arm raised, a hand holding his beloved revolver, aiming at the man with hate in his eyes. Doc stared at the man coldly, his arms tightly wrapped around his bride.

“ _ No one disrespects my in-law _ ,” Lion hissed, watching as the man kneeled down to put pressure upon his wounds.

“Any last words, # _ enfoirée _ ?” Twitch growled in a bored challenge.

“FUCKING WHORE!” The idiot spat out blood, staring at the bride and the sister with a bloody sneer.

Suddenly Rook froze. He made a quick turn to face towards the man, and gently pushed his Alpha away as he slowly strode his way to stand in front of the kneeling man, and gave a harsh kick to the face, sending him further away from the family and staggering him to the side. 

“Is this part of a tradition?” Rook questioned, looking at the siblings in question as he pointed at the bleeding man.

“Can’t say; every wedding we go there’s someone that gets shot dead so it got stuck,” Twitch answered, looking at her nails in boredom. 

“Oh okay.” And the bride quickly snatched the revolver from Lion’s hands and immediately put three shots upon the man, one at his crotch, the other two between his lips and the final shot at the forehead. 

Everybody screamed in surprise, watching the lifeless body bleed the whole dancefloor red. Doc quickly turned to stare at his bride, only to receive a blank expression, but there was a deep annoyance and silent fury in his eyes. Three shots turned six, and the bride continued to shoot the corpse until he’s left with nothing. Blood began to splatter over the guests, but none were found upon the bride nor the rest of the family.

“Why did you do it!!?” Lion coldly hissed, snatching his revolver back with force as he stared at the bride in question.

“ _ You said it’s normal _ ,” Rook screamed in panic, pointing the revolver at the corpse in question. “And I thought it was a test.” He ended with a regretful mumble.

“How is that a fucking test? We already loved you and accepted you as family,” Montagne questioned incredulously, chuckling. “But I had to admit, that was a good surprise.”

“I knew there’s a fucking reason why I like you!!” Twitch cackled out loudly and proceeded to hug the life out of the bride, before being snatched away by his husband only to be kissed hungrily.

“Oh I love you,” Doc cooed, his eyes now filled with a hunger for lust, adoration and love. Rook could only chuckle in a happy glee before reciprocating the kiss just as passionately as the Alpha did. They continued to kiss passionately and ignored the rest of the guests until the need for air was too great.

The mother chuckled, huffing in nonchalance as she gently guided the bride away quickly, holding the edge of the skirts to avoid any bloodstains. “It’s never a family wedding without a dead body,” she mused. 

“You choose an excellent mate, my brother,” cheered Montagne, clapping his brother by the back. “I doubt the Little Devils Gang would be joining us soon”.

“Kill them all, they are nothing but small fries unworthy of the mafia,” Doc grumbled, and Montagne nodded to one of his lieutenants with a slaying gesture to the neck, causing a few men to leave the wedding with their Thompsons in their hands.

“You better give me lots of nephews and nieces,” Twitch shouted from afar as she followed the men along with her favourite weapon in hand.

As murmurs of surprise and worry eloped the crowd, interrupted a loud cough coming from two men, who were low ranking henchmen of the mafia. “Forgive us, # _ Messieurs _ …” he then glanced at the bride and mother-in-law nervously. “...and # _ Mesdames _ for the interruption _.. _ .”

“But who will lead us?” Another henchman warily asked, eyes unable to look away at the corpse dragged away from the room.

Doc gave a scoff at the question, one arm around his Omega and another hand clapping at his brother next to him. “Isn’t it obvious? My brother Montagne would be my successor,” he said, staring at the crowd in annoyance.

Everybody gasped. Montagne made a quick turn to look at his brother, shaking, his mouth open wide in a surprised gasp. Staring at his younger brother, looking for any ounce of lies but only found none, he spoke with hesitation in his voice.

“Me?” he questioned. “Are you sure?”

Doc scoffed. “Obviously. I wanted to be a doctor, not a mafia boss. Father is dead, he is nothing but a bad history for the family and I know that you would do well in my absence. I know how much this position means a whole lot to you, and I believe you, sister and Lion long deserved a promotion.”

Montagne stood silently, staring at his brother until he let out a huff of breath, that slowly turned into a loud laugh as he now hugged his brother in adoration. Everybody cheered in pleasured surprise, Montagne is a capable leader for the business when the boss is absent, so the future of the mafia is in good hands. Somewhere from the sea of guests, the Morrocan leader Kaid raised his glass with a proud smile, followed by his two heirs Oryx and Nomad. It seems that the old wounds are slowly starting to heal.

“ **_Don’t fuck all of my hard work up!_ ** ” Doc whispered to his ear with a growl, not wanting his young bride and the others to listen. 

Montagne took a nervous gulp, nervous. “I won’t, promise,” he said.

“You better be.” Doc replied with poison in his voice.

And with that, the grim expression quickly turned back into joy, and the party was back in full swing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> 1\. Bastard  
> 2\. Fucker (feminine)  
> 3\. Sirs  
> 4\. Madames


End file.
